Lo que hace el aburrimiento
by Uzumaki Hinata
Summary: Los 9 novatos se van a una excursion al bosque del infierno. Parodia total xD nada de yaoi ni na, Es todo Humor pa partirse xD Dejen reviews mal summary xD
1. EL comienzo del viaje

-----------------------------------

**Lo que hace el aburrimiento**

Capitulo 1

La excursion

-----------------------------------

Una buen día, en la aldea de Konoha, varios pájaros van volando haciendo su típico... baka! Baka! Baka!…. ¡¡¡¡PLAF! "CALLAOS YA (censurado) pajarracos! – gritaba una señora que se acababa de despertar y tenia to esas cosa s en el pelo rizados y la cara verde, pero amos, que ese no es el cuento. En una habitación no muy corriente, en una cama corriente se encuentra un muchacho NO muy corriente que tiraba el despertador por la ventana haciendo que cayera en la ventana del vecino de enfrente molestándole. Este muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos celestes (o sea, azules, no hay ma que decir) se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a zamparse todo el ramén que tenía en la nevera (N/a: comilón xD)

"¡!HOY ES EL GRAN DIA!- gritaba el rubio-"Hoy es la excursión a la montaña con todos los novato! Podré estar con Sakura-chaan! (o eso espero y no se meta el bastardo de sasuke ¬¬)- y comiéndose el ultimo plato (o bote xD) de ramén sale disparado hacia la zona de entrenamiento

"Baka, llegas tarde ¬¬"- decía Sasuke , el tío chulo y plasta de la serie, el Ligón, (aparece una ola de chicas despavoridas x sasuke de la nada) malo de la serie (aparece orochimaru) ey a ti no te han llamdo hombre-serpiente ¬¬ a lo k iba… osea… EL TIPO MAS "GUAY" QUE LE GUSTAN A TODA ALS CHICAS (aparece de nuevo la ola de chicas gritando: Sasuke-kuuuuun te quieroo, cásate conmigo, quiero un hijo tuyoooooooooooo! Bésame! Etc..)

"Sasuke: A ver, tú tu pa que me estas mandando a parir? ¬¬"

"Autora: pk me da la gana ¬¬, me caes mal"

"Sasuke: eso no tiene nada que ver se supone k la autora no tiene que poner sus sentimientos en el fic! ¬¬"

"Autora: este es mi fic y yo pongo lo que me da la (censurado) gana!"

(Aparece una manada de toros salvajes que atropellas a Sasuke)

"Sasuke: T.T nos justo…."

"Autora: Niajajja y que sepas, que Naruto es el protagonista! MWUHAHAHAHA la autora desaparece"

En que me había quedado? Ah si! Sasuke con su cara deforme por la estampida de toros, se larga a una esquina traumatizado por la deformidad. Sakura e Ino, que habían presenciado la escenita de los toros, se peleaban por ir junto a Sasuke para calmarle, mientras que Naruto daba saltos de alegría y gritaba diciendo cosas como: "Autora te amooooooo I love you eres mi diosa! Manda a sasuke a donde tú sabes! Etc" mientras todos los mirabas con caras de "Este ti osa vuelto majareta ¬¬U"

Una hora ha pasado desde que los toros aplastaron a Sasuke, Sasuke aun seguía traumatizado y deformidado (N/A: Espero que a alguna amiga mía no le de por leer este fic… XDDDDD). Todos los senseis habían llegado al punto de reunión menos… al que ya sabéis quien es ¿no? El kakashi.. Como siempre…

"Quiero quejarme! ¿Por qué es siempre Kakashi-sensei el que llega tarde? Me largo a la sala del Hokage a que me cambien de sensei por la de Lady Hinata! (N/A: osea, me XD)

"Cállate, eres muy problemático ¬¬"- decía este con cara de aburrido, llamado Shikamaru, de mote "El problemático del grupo"

"Problemático tu ¬¬, tas to el santo día repitiéndolo, La nevera es muy problemática, esta misión es problemática, Ino es problemática, huir es problemático – decía naruto imitando la cara de aburrido de Shikamaru –"Sasuke es problemático, los tacos son problemáticos, los fics son problemáticos…."

"si,si…Lo que tu digas… ¬¬"

"Siento el retraso… resulta que la autora me retuvo con esa estampida de toros.. Y tuve que ayudar a unos cuantos a llevarlos al hospital…"

"MENTI….." – iban a gritar Naruto y Sakura hasta que cayeron en cuenta que la estampida fue real y que ahora no tenían excusa para llamarlo mentiroso. Ya todos juntos, se prepararon para partir en su excursión al monte del infierno. Justo antes de salir apareció un tipo algo bajo con unas ojeras terribles! (Tendrá falta de sueño? O.o) y con una capa negra con caramelos rojos. Acompañado de un pescado andante.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun! Te he exado de menos! No veas lo mal que lo he pasado! ¿¿PERO QUE TE HA PASADO EN LA CARA?"- decía el tipo bajo a la cara deformada de Sasuke irreconocible, mientras que este lloraba pensando a sus adentros _"¿Por qué a mi? Porque me haces esto autora? T.T"-" _no te preocupes! Tu hermanito mayor Itachi te acompañará a la excursión para que no te hagas más deformidades de las que tienes! – Decía señalando el dedo índice al cielo - ¿A qué si Kisame? – Un "glup" fueron lo unito que oyeron el grupo de aquel pescado andante… ya que.. Los pescados no hablan.. o.o.

Ya habiendo caminado un rato por la senda del bosque para ir al bosque del infierno, Hinata y Neji se morían por descansar, Chouji por comer ya, Lee y Gai por entrenar, Sasuke por escapar de itachi, que este quería abrazar a su hermano. Naruto seguía caminando. Sakura se moría por hacerse la manicura al igual que ino. Shikamaru se quejaba porque el sendero era muy problemático. Shino estaba mudo y bailaba el aserejé mientras caminaba (sus bichos habrían puesto música en su interior o.o) Tenten se quedaba junto a neji diciendo todo lo maravilloso que era Neji mientras que los demas eran todos unos mierdosos e inútiles que el destino de perder contra Neji.

"Pero aver…"-comenzó a decir Naruto.." SOLO HEMOS LLEGADO A LA PUERTA DE LA VILLA Y YA ESTAIS CANSADOS! o.o

"Es que viajar es problemático ù.ú" – comento "el problemático del grupo"

"… asi nunca conseguiremos lleguar al monte -.-" – se entristeció Naruto

De repente de la nada una tormenta apareció justo encima del grupo y empezó a caer rayos y truenos y relámpagos que dieron a todo el grupo execepto a naruto, luego de un par la tormenta desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad.

"Todos: ….. SI SEÑORA YA NOS VAMOS SEÑORA!"

"naruto: Gracias Lady hinata!"

Y asi emprendieron el viaje, de nuevo.., por el sendero del infierno…

"kakashi-sensei…. ¿porqué se llama el bosque del infierno?" –preguntaba Sakura

"ummm…. Porque en el pais de Tenerife, la aldea oculta de Santa Cruz de Tenerife (que por cierto Tenerife es una isla denominda Canarias, k x cierto visitadlas XDD) unas amigas de una mujer fuerona este monte pero nunca regresaron a su hogar… se predice que fueron mutiladas y cortadas a trozitos con un hacha… tb cuentan que fueron cortados por una sierra electrica… ¡mmh?

Kakashi miró al grupo, todos se habían pretificado del miedo que le había dado… fuero mutiliadas y cortadas a trozitos… pensó el grupo. Hinata y Shikamaru empezaron a decir que no querian ir que era muy peligroso.

"NO hay vuelta atrás, una vez que hemos entrado en sel sendero del bosque no se puede salir… bueno supongo que tendreis hambe ¿no?" – Kakashi mira por los alrededores-"Vamos por ahí parece k hay un restaurante…

"UNN RESTAURANTE EN MEDIO DE UN BOSQUE OSCURO? – gritaron todos con los ojos como platos y sin pupilas como ponen en la serie xD

Al final decidieron visitar ese "extraño restaurante" en la entrada se podía ver el nombre del restaurante: "Restaurante de tacos recien hechos" por debajjo podia leerse muy pekeño "Probadlos! Son caseros… " , esas ultimas palabras no les dio muchas esperanzas al grupo asi que entraron…. Pero resultó ser que cuando entraron la casa era solamente carton y k por detrás estaba sujetado por tiras de madera (como los decorados de cine amos XDDD) y lo unico k se veia detrás era un puesto de tacos pequeño y con un tipo muy raro pelirrojo con ojeras muy negras alrededor del ojo…

"Llegais en el momento oportuno… me faltaba carne y os habeis mostrado MWUHAHAHAHA"

"VETE PA FUERA GAARA! QUE ESTE NO ES TU FIC! TU TIENES QUE ESTAR EN DELIRIOS NO EN ESTE! Y LLEVATE TU PUESTO DE TACOS! X.X! – Naruto le manda tal patadoa que lo lanza por los aire a gaara y el puesto de tacos

"El puesto de tacos de gaara despega de nuevooOOOOOOOoooOOOo….." cling

"Ni que se fuera a ponerse en el equipod el team rocket ahora"- comentaba tenten

"Yo creo que se aburría de fic y sa venio al nuestro" – decia el deformao Sasuke

"Tengo hambre¿ cuando comemos? ¿y la comida? COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T:T – gritaba Chouji

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**¿conseguiran hacerse con la comida? ¿Gaara llegara al fic de Jaide perfectamente? XDDD(espero que si) todo esto en el proximo capitulo de… (vaya titulo….) "Lo que hace el aburrimiento" XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd**

**AIns bueno… estaba aburria y ma dao por escribir esto… dejadme reviews si quereis que siga dejadme reviews! Ah Jaide112 siento poner a tu Gaara y los puestos de tacos en el fic xDDD se me iba la olla xDD asi que**

**Naruto y to lo relacionado © Mashashi KIshimoto**

**Gaara y el puesto de tacos XD © Jaide112 y su fic "Delirios"**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	2. La llegada del barranco del infierno?

0000000000000000000000

**Llegada al Barranco**

**Del Infierno**

000000000000000000000

En el anterior capitulo….

"Garra y sus puesto de tacos despega de nuevoOoOoO!!!!!"

-Joder menudo susto que nos ha dado el cabron!!!- dijo Naruto

-EH!! A MI GAARA NO SE LE INSULTEN!!! – dijo una voz en el aire

"quien ese ese? O.o no es hinata… donde esta mi hinata?? Dondeeeeeeeeeeeeeee TT lady hinataaaaaaa

"tranquilos chicos estoy aquí es que Jaide se me ha colado en el fic ¬¬" dijo una segunda voz mucho mas femenina

"con razon!!. Tan insultando a mi gaara TT"

"Dejadlo ya!! Y seguid con el (censurado) viaje!!! ¬¬"

Todos: valeeee…. -.-

Siguieron caminando obligados por una fuerza sobrenatural que les empujaba y que ya sospechaban de quien era. Seguian caminando con una musica de fondo en el que a Shino le hacia bailar el asereje (N/A: seguiran los bichos haciendole mover? O.o) Hasta que de pronto una pequeña explosión estalló delante de ellos

"AHHH!! QUIEN HA SIDO EL (censurado) QUE HA TIRADO ESO!!!" dijo el problemático del grupo

"Jajajajaja!! Os he asustado!!"

"Hermano no deberias hacer eso… ¬¬" dijo otra voz femenina en los arboles, tenia dos coletas con el pelo rubio… Y QUYE MAS DA SU FISICO!! Era una chica y ya esta y punto

"anda…. Temari… es que me gusta tirar petardops… 3" – dice…. El tio de negro

"sois idiotas o lo sois?"- dijo el rubio

"Lo somos!! Jiajijiajiajiajia" – varias gotas colmaron en el grupo de viajeros

"habeis venido también a la excursión o estais aquí para joder? Porque no hace gracia….. sois problematicos ..

"hemos venido a buscar a nuestro otro hermano, estaba por aquí.. pero desaparecio" dijo la rubia

"Gaara? Le hemos devuelto a su fic original... . llevaba una sierra electrica y queria convertirnos en ntacos!! Muaaaa TT – gritaba una Sakura llorica

"Gaara? Con sierra electrica? O.O" creo que os habeis ekivocado de gaara mira alli esta!"- dijo el tio de negro (osease, Kankluro)

"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿con quien estais hablando?

"¿con quien va a ser, con el grupo de Kono….ha.? " Justo ebn ese momento mira y ve como no habia nadie en aquel lugar solo un pequeño humo… "Donde se han metido?? OO malditos cobardes!!

"Mierda pensaba sacar la sierra eléctrica y convertirlos en tacitos pero se han escapado mierda!!! ¬¬" – dijo gaara pensando en sus adentros – "pero weno.. que se le va hacer" – Saca su sierra electrica y corta en pedacitos a sus hermanos- "MW(UHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ya tengo carne para mi estanco!! Mwuhahahaha"

"GAARRAAA!!!! QUE TE HE DICHO DE ESCAPARTE DE MI FIC!! VUELVE AHORA MISMO!!!" –grito una voz de repente

"ya voy ya voy,, que ya tengo la carne para la tienda ¬¬" – y gaara desaparece

En el otro lugar…

"uf uf uf… menos mal que escapamos… que si no nos corta en pedazos el maniatico!!"- decia un joven apuesto deformado por una estampida de toros….

De repente hay un terremoto.. pero NO! No era un terremoto!! Era otra estampida de toros que aplasta de nuevo a Sasuke dejando la cara aun mas deforme de lo que tenia un mas

"No te preocupes hermanito mio!!! Yo te protegere con mi vida!!! Y Kisame tambien!!" – y los dos se metieron entre la embestida pero acabaron los dos deformados al igual que Sasuke

" ARGHHH lo sabia!! Querias matarme! "- gritaba el joven

"que vaaaa… solo hago lo que los espectadores quieren…" pone voz de nniña buena (lady Hinata)

"Relajarse ya, y bailar asereje" – dijo Shino mientras bailaba el asereje

"¿Podemos seguir? O os tiro una piedra!! ….. Jaide por favor no me metas el sentimiento del naruto dre tu fic!! ¬¬"

"Gomen! U"

"Luego de asereje bailar Happy people!! Happy people nananannana"- Todos se quwedaron mirando a Shino y por arte de magia todos decidieron seguir el camino lo mas rapido para dejar atrás a Shino

Siguieron el camino para encontrar al fin la puerta del barranco del infierno, en el que se veian personas mutiladas y gente crucificada a lo Jesucristo (mira que se plagiaron de los romanos ¬¬). Todos estaban temerosos pero cuando atravesaron esa puerta aparecio un tio de la nada manchado con sangre y con un chuchillo clavado en la cabeza y en la mano

"Hola!!! Bienvenidos al barranco del infierno!! Un lugar donde poder pasar una excursión bien y sin matanzas de cualquier tipo!!" – extendio la mano (la que no tiene el chuchillo xD) hacia al que parecia ser el mas mayor.

"QUE MNATANZA SI TODO LO QUE AKI SE VE SUGIERE UNA MATANZA!! HASTA TU TIENES LA PINTA!!!" – gritaron todos

"jajaja es solo una decoración veis?" – se quita la cabeza y se la vuelve a poner –" puedo ponerme cualquier otra cabeza… " – sonrie maliciosamente

"Tu destino va a ser la decapitacion" – dijo de repente Neji todo chulo con su mirada clavada en los ojos del tio y con una pose todo mega guay

"con la de veces que he oido yo esa frase… ¬¬U"

"Y UNA PORRA!!!" – grito Naruto –" si has oido esa frase deberias estar vivo pero no estas vivo pk nadie sobreviviria a ese cuchillazo que tienes en la cabeza! ¬¬ Lady Hinata haz algo por favor!!

"Yo? Si yo soy la que estoy escribiendo la historia no puedo hacer nada excepto hacer una cosa

"¿El que?" – preguntaron todos

"Esto.. mwuhahahahaha!!!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hinata al micrófono:**

**Holaaa!!! Me apetecia seguir con este fic primero ya que tenia un poco de imaginación pero creo que no me sallio tan gracioso como esperaba (no se me dan los fics comicos a k no? -.- jajaa Jaide vuelto a decir de utiklizar a tu gaara y te meti a ti tb XDD**

_**Jaide112: **Sasuke tiene q7ue estar deformado es su destino jajajaja xDDD_

_**Miruru: **Creo que vamos a ser buenas amigas jajajaja Odiamos a Sasuke!!_

**Ale dejadme reviews pleaseeeee xD y nos vemos en otro capitulo!!**

**Gaara y sus tacos © Jaide112**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
